


The Forbidden Game

by Cyndi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser x Peach porn, Dare, F/M, Fake Kidnapping, I REGRET NOTHING, Interspecies Sex, Peach is a monster fucker, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, asexual author, lol, monster fuckers - Freeform, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndi/pseuds/Cyndi
Summary: The game between Peach and Bowser remained so secret that neither the Mushroom Kingdom nor Bowser's own men knew it was going on.Originally posted on aff.net on June 18, 2007.





	The Forbidden Game

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no excuse for this fic other than somebody dared me to write something smutty and wreck their childhood. They regretted it then and messaged me recently on tumblr to say they still regret it. Then they told me to inflict this beast on AO3 and here we are, lmao. Monster fuckers will enjoy this.
> 
> Apologies for the weird formatting. I’m pasting this from adultfanfiction.net and the line spacing gets weird and loses the paragraphs if I try to make each sentence stretch all the way across the page. I left the grammar as is because it feels disingenuous to change it when this reflects how I wrote years ago.
> 
> I regret nothing. *CACKLES*

 

**The Forbidden Game**

 

Echoes of a slamming door rang through the dank dungeon. A blonde woman  
clad in a pink gown stood in the arch of moonlight coming through the barred  
window.

Peach sighed, her blue eyes twinkling in the dim illumination. She rubbed  
a knot out of her bicep. A Koopa Trooper handled her roughly this time.  
That was to be expected. She gazed out at the starry sky while the moon  
tracked across the window. The air stank of sulfur and brimstone from the  
volcanic mine far below.

Suddenly, the wall on her left slid backwards and opened. Peach felt  
huge, clawed hands grasp her shoulders. Without looking she could see him  
in her mind's eye - his muscles, his green and orange skin, his hard shell,  
his spiked choker and armbands and his flame-colored hair. The strong hands  
moved up and down her arms in slow circles.

He rumbled, "It's been awhile, my Peach."

Leaning back, Peach replied, "I know..." she turned to meet a pair of  
burning eyes, "...Bowser."

Bowser's lips curled up in a half grin that bared one fang. "Was your  
performance convincing?"

"It always is."

He chuckled and she felt his muscular arms ripple. "How long until those  
pesky plumbers show up?"

"Morning at the earliest." said Peach, smiling.

"Great!" Bowser encircled her hand in his beefy fingers and led her  
towards the secret passageway. "If anybody happens to see us---"

"I know...I need to look scared."

Another low chuckle. Peach let Bowser lead her into the passage and  
the wall ground shut.

The game between Peach and Bowser remained so secret that neither the  
Mushroom Kingdom nor Bowser's own men knew it was going on. It started  
the first time Bowser kidnapped her. She let herself flash back.

 _That first time...he grabbed her himself, his huge hands so strong_  
_she felt his claws through the fabric of her white nightgown and the liquid_  
_motion of his muscles when he carried her away in the dead of night. Everyone_  
_else always acted so gentle with her. Bowser was not. He handled her rather_  
_roughly. And his size - even in heels she would only come up to his chest!_  
_He could break her in half if he wanted to, and he threatened to do just_  
_that unless she stopped squirming. It wasn't until he dumped her in the_  
_bushes behind a back wall that she got her first look at his face. So different,_  
_he reminded her almost of a dragon wearing a spiked turtle's shell._

 _"I've been watching you for months," Bowser had said to her. He had_  
_a strange, growling accent, as if the Mushroom language wasn't his first._  
_He sounded like a ruffian. Then he bent down and ran his claw down the_  
_side of her face. His skin felt hot and scaly against her cheek. "I, Bowser,_  
_King of the Koopas, want to make you mine. Marry me."_

_"My kingdom..." Peach trembled._

_"What about it? We can rule it."_

_"Y-you just want to conquer it!" she cried._

_"I could do that, too." he said, curling his lips away from his fangs_.  
_He turned his head to look down at her and the light of an outdoor sconce_  
_flashed over his features. His eyes were dilated and hungry. "But you're_  
_what I really want."_

 _"I'm not some object to toy with!" Peach jumped to her feet, snarling._  
_She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist in his huge fist._  
_In one smooth motion he pushed her arm behind her back and kissed her._  
_He tasted like fire and smoke and his tongue invaded her mouth with hot_  
_wetness. She felt something press against her stomach. It was his giant,_  
_meaty, turtle-like phallus. His penis extended nearly sixteen inches straight_  
_out. At first the size of it scared her. Then her eyes wandered to Bowser's_  
_spiky, dome-shaped green shell. Of course - his race probably had sex from_  
_behind. How else would they get around those bulky shells? Her eyes traced_  
_his long penis to the slit between his legs from which it protruded. No_  
_visible testicles._

_He followed her gaze. "What?"_

_"You don't have any...um...dangly bits."_

_“What?" he burst out laughing. "Now why would I let my future children_  
_dangle in the line of attack? Believe me, my little Princess, I have them._  
_Here." he took her hand and guided it to the base of his penis. She felt_  
_two distinct bulges nestled firmly in a meshwork of ligaments and muscles._  
_His lips curled away from his teeth. "Hmm...your hand feels good right_  
_there."_

_Peach froze. Why did she have her hand on this guy's balls? She blinked,_  
_watching his penis thump gently in time with his heartbeat._

_Bowser definitely WASN'T like the other suitors who pursued her._  
_He was brutish, a ruffian, a savage...everything a princess was supposed_  
_to avoid in a man._

 _Peach always was a rebel. Without a word she fell to her knees and_  
_sucked him until he exploded._

...and thus their "game" was born. It was so simple that Peach wondered  
how no one figured out she _let_ Bowser kidnap her. They'd run off  
to his castle and make love. Keeping the secret was part of the game. Bowser  
and Peach had been lovers ever since he kidnapped her for the first time.  
Sucking the hard penis of a strange being she didn't even know...it was  
the most forbidden, dirty and exhilarating thing she had ever done. And  
she loved it! No one telling her what to do! No one telling her it was  
wrong! No one forcing her to act prim and proper!

Of course, Bowser kept his image up by crashing her castle with wild  
proclamations of love. Peach always pretended to be disgusted in public.  
In private, she relished in his compliments. Not even Mario had a clue.

The heat of Bowser's hand brought Peach back to the present. They slipped  
undetected into his large chambers. Bowser was a conceited creature - the  
walls were all decorated with pictures of him. The grays of his chambers  
were only broken by the red sheets on his giant bed and the matching curtains  
pulled shut over the windows.

Bowser slammed his door and bolted it. Then all was silent. Peach and  
Bowser gazed at each other, breathing heavily in anticipation. Suddenly,  
Bowser snatched the princess up to his level and pressed a bruising kiss  
onto her small lips. Peach wrapped her arms around his neck. His scales  
tickled her palms and she pushed her fingers just under his hard shell.  
The skin there was soft and extremely sensitive to her touch. She heard  
him moan into her mouth.

"Damn you," Bowser growled, "Always making me want you...my dear little  
princess."

Peach giggled, "Now you have me."

"Yesss," his fingers worked the tiny buttons on the back of her dress.

"You dirty bastard," she purred. "You disgusting, slimy lizard. How  
_dare_  
you kidnap me just to fuck me like I'm a whore." The dirty talk caused  
his green and tan face to flush. She knew that excited him. His fingers  
worked faster to pull her dress off and she went on, "If you keep this  
up, I just might scream."

"I certainly hope you do. After all, it has to be convincing." With  
a final yank, Bowser peeled Peach's dress away from her body. She lifted  
her lower half and let him slide the voluminous pink fabric gently off  
her lithe frame. This time around, she'd traded her usual corset for bloomers  
and a simple white under slip. Her hardened nipples stood out through the  
flimsy fabric. Before Peach could move, Bowser's head lowered. He sucked  
her left nipple through the fabric, causing it to grow damp with his hot  
spit. Peach gasped and shoved herself deeper into his mouth. Bowser grunted  
as he suckled hungrily. He moved to her other breast. The fabric he just  
vacated became cold and transparent, offering a clear view of her hard,  
pink nipple.

She wriggled out of her under slip and cried out, "You filthy pillager!"

"Mm, no, _this_ ," he touched between her legs, "is pillaging."  
his finger massaged her through her thin bloomers, which were already damp  
with her arousal. She wiggled from his touch and his huge hands grasped  
her hips to hold her down. "Be still, my little Peach, we wouldn't want  
my dick to 'accidentally' fall into your pussy now, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't want that. I'd be defiled."

They snickered. Bowser gently tugged Peach's underwear down. He had  
to be careful not to rip any of her undergarments - part of the game was  
to make Peach appear completely unharmed. Rips on her dress could be easily  
explained. But her undergarments? That would give everything away.

At last, Peach found herself naked under Bowser's muscular body. He  
bent to kiss her, then began swirling his smooth tongue down the length  
of her body to her crotch. Pausing there, he glanced up. Peach did not  
miss the softness in his russet gaze. The softness became wickedness. He  
impaled her with his long, pointed tongue. Heat from his breath and saliva  
assaulted her senses. She threw her knees over his shoulders, pressing  
her vulva against his snout. His tongue swirled around, did figure eight's,  
moved swiftly in and out and finally retracted behind his dagger-like teeth.  
She shot him a flushed, disappointed look because she was seconds from  
having a huge orgasm.

"Bowser!" Peach moaned. Her insides throbbed for him.

"Not yet." Bowser stood up. His pink erection came to level with Peach's  
face, wet with lubrication fluids. She took it wordlessly into her mouth.  
The shiny goo all over his erection tasted like the sugar glaze topping  
a donut. At the tip, he was salty. Peach liked this combination of flavor.  
She kissed her way down his hot shaft, then licked her way back to the  
tip, careful to stick her tongue into the slit on the end. Bowser growled,  
his jaws parted and his eyes fell half shut. He tossed his head back and  
ground his hips against her mouth. Peach loved it when he did that - it  
let her see his muscles in full definition. Torch light suited him perfectly.

She stopped sucking him when she felt his penis get harder. He always  
hardened more when he neared his completion.

"Peach!" Bowser cried.

"Not yet." Peach shook a finger at him. She stood up on the bed, shoving  
her perky breasts in his face. Her left nipple had no where to go except  
straight into his mouth.

He suckled hungrily, pausing only to say, "You wicked princess." Then  
he grabbed a handful of her firm butt. Perky, just like her boobs. She  
demanded that he spank her, so he did, the sound of his scaly palm slapping  
her backside echoing across the room. A rose-colored print the exact size  
and shape of his hand appeared across her ass. "That's for being so naughty."  
he nipped her neck, "That's for being so damn sexy..." and finally, he  
leaned up to softly kiss her, "...and this is for coming on such short  
notice."

"I'm always available for you, Bowser." Peach's cheeks flushed darker  
pink. Bowser was a naturally rough fellow, and she knew that it took him  
great restraint to speak like that and be this gentle. He licked his lips,  
crossed his bushy eyebrows and flashed one of his cocky alligator grins.  
She grabbed his spiked choker and pulled him into another kiss. He grasped  
her backside in both of his huge hands. Her delicate fingers came down  
and guided him towards the moist Heaven between her legs. The fullness  
felt painful at first and there was no way he could fit his entire piece  
inside.

Bowser always took care never to hurt her. He even warned her that koopa  
mating practices were often quite rough and to let him know if he caused  
any unwanted pain.

Peach felt Bowser lay her back onto the bed. Her lower half was right  
at the edge of the mattress, which stood level to his crotch. With this  
movement, she felt every inch of his erection moving against her slick  
inner walls.

"Oh, you beast," she gasped, egging him on. "You terrible, horrible  
monster!"

Smirking, he pulled out and slowly pumped forward. He leaned over to  
rest one hand on the bed. The other hand fondled her breasts, making them  
jiggle. She suckled on the pad of his pinkie finger. His scales tasted  
like salty ash and had little give against her teeth. Then he rotated his  
hips between thrusts and she quivered in delight. Ohh, he felt so _good_.

Just then, footsteps sounded outside the door.

Peach immediately went into her act. "For the last time, no! I'm not  
giving you the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Bowser shoved his tongue into her ear. He growled. A passionate growl,  
but menacing to anyone passing by outside. "Why are you always so stubborn?  
Always making me...thrust myself in and out of your life like this!"

"Oh..." she moaned softly, then shouted, "You—you monster! How many  
times must I say no? You still come back for more! Always...taking me like  
this..."

"You are _such_ a handful!" He bent and greedily kneaded her breasts.

"Oh, stop pumping yourself up so big!" Peach writhed from the tingles  
he sent shooting between her legs. "You—arrogant...jerk! Oh..." Her innards  
swelled and turned inwards. The walls of her vagina gripped him more tightly  
as her climax neared. She glanced up at Bowser's face and saw his lips  
pulling away from his teeth. The fire in his eyes consumed her.

Another noise sounded in the hall. Peach closed her legs to stop him  
for a moment. If they climaxed now, there would be no hiding what they  
were really doing. It'd be game over. "Bowser...go see if anyone is still  
out there."

Bowser rolled his eyes, but agreed. Peach felt his member slip from  
her trembling hole as he walked unsteadily towards the door. He cracked  
it open and stuck his head out. Then he closed and re-bolted it. "It's  
just a bunch of bats flapping around the ceiling in the hall! Now," he  
turned from the door, cracking his knuckles, "where were we?"

Peach got onto her hands and knees and stuck her rear up in the air.  
She looked over her shoulder, grinning cheekily, giving her backside a  
shake. Bowser's invasion left her pink entrance dripping wet with their  
combined arousal fluids. She saw how his hard penis twitched at her posture.  
A strange grin crossed his saurian features. Peach faced forward again,  
hearing him come closer. But it wasn't his hardness that invaded her. No,  
instead, she felt the hot wetness of his tongue slithering across her swollen  
clitoris and labia. The tip of his nose was right up against her butthole,  
his moist breath tickling the sensitive, puckered skin.

"Oh!" Peach's eyes crossed at the surprise attack from Bowser's tongue.  
She felt him spread her labia open with his thumbs and his snout pressed  
more earnestly against her butt. His tongue continued to swirl all around  
her opening, occasionally dipping inside. She felt herself spiraling towards  
a hard climax. He seemed aware of this and the movement of his tongue became  
more frenzied.

"Scream for me," he said.

"Oh..." Peach bit her lip as the heat between her legs spread into her  
pelvis and throughout her body, causing her muscles to spasm. The sheets  
were soon bunched in her fists. "BOWSER!" she cried.

"Yessssss," he hissed between licks.

The second her orgasm ended, Bowser flipped her over onto her back.  
His slick, long erection once again pushed into her soaked vulva, spreading  
her vaginal canal wide. She was still sensitive, moaning for each inch  
he moved.

Bowser paused, though his face held the same fierce wildness that first  
captured her heart. "Am I going in too rough?"

Peach's blue eyes met his russet ones, blinking. Her breasts heaved  
as she exhaled. She gently cupped his cheek, drawing him down into a kiss.  
"No." she whispered against his mouth. "But you've been working so hard...you  
should sit down."

Confused, he slid out and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked  
comical with his erection sticking up into the air. Peach nipped the end  
of it and flipped herself around to straddle his lap. Without breaking  
eye-contact, she lowered herself onto his stiff rod.

Bowser's eyes almost rolled into his head. He leaned back on his hands,  
giving her complete freedom to do whatever she wished. Peach grinned at  
this. She didn't just move up and down; she moved in circles and figure  
eight's, thrusting her chest out so he could watch her breasts jiggle.  
Signs of his nearing peak came in the form of longer growls, his claws  
bunching the sheets and his member growing thicker.

Suddenly, Bowser grabbed her hips and flipped over, pinning her beneath  
him. His face pinched in a rictus of pleasure and he tossed his head, flipping  
his orange hair out of his eyes. He pounded into her just hard enough to  
make the bed shake. "My Peach..." he growled.

Peach arched into his hips. The deep, powerful thrusts reached all the  
way to her cervix and carried her to a second, stronger orgasm. She wailed,  
losing control of herself, "My Bowser! _Oh! OH! BOWSER!_ Ah!"

"My...love..." He panted, gazing into her eyes, their faces inches apart.  
She was still in the throes of orgasm, and kissed him sloppily. It was  
little more than their open mouths rubbing together, forcing them to breathe  
each other's breath. His big hands fisted in the sheets until the fabric  
ripped. "You're mine, mine... _mine—_ " he snarled possessively with  
each rough thrust, his accent thickening until his voice morphed into the  
growling rumble of his native tongue. " ** _MINE!_** " Then his muscles  
bulged as he pulled out and erupted all over her chest with a strangled  
roar that echoed through the palace. Anyone who heard it scurried for a  
hiding place. Everyone...except for Peach. She worked his erection in her  
hand without breaking eye contact. She was fascinated by the cocking action  
of his penis pushing the sperm out. One wad of it shot out and hit her  
in the chin. His hot seed smelled like salty brimstone and was as thick  
as pancake batter. White strings of it still clung to the pointed tip of  
his softening erection.

Bowser grunted and curled up on his side, pulling Peach to his chest.  
If getting his own sperm all over his front bothered him, it didn't show  
in his contented expression. Peach relished in his claws softly petting  
her hair. Once again, he was being gentle just for her. She ran her hand  
over the rough scales on his bicep while enjoying the feel of his strong  
arms wrapped around her.

"We should clean up," he said.

Peach sighed, reluctantly agreeing. Bowser slid off the sheets and retreated  
into a chamber next to his luxurious bed. Peach followed. His shower was  
just a stone stall and a meshwork of pipes ending in a spout overhead.  
The water came from the reservoir already heated by the lava(Peach discovered  
the koopas actually used coolers to make water cold, opposite to how it  
worked at home). He glared momentarily at the pipes and who they reminded  
him of. Peach just stood in the doorway. Her hair was a tangled mess and  
she had semen still clinging to her breasts. She didn't care. She just  
watched the water pour over Bowser's green face and golden-hued muscles.  
A corner of her mouth tipped upwards.

"Mind if I join you?"

He blinked. "Princesses don't do that!"

Her smile widened. "I know. But I don't think I'm done with you."

And within a split second, Peach found herself pinned against the stone  
wall with Bowser thrusting into her tight box. This time they climaxed  
together under the hot spray. Then they washed each other thoroughly. After  
the shower, Bowser helped Peach dry her hair. She had scarcely put her  
dress back on when an explosion echoed through the outside corridor. Bowser  
grabbed her hand and hauled her back to the secret passage leading to the  
dungeon. He pushed Peach through, closed the secret entrance and shoved  
the barred door open.

Once outside the cell, he grabbed a pot from the corner. It housed a  
budding Piranha Plant.

"Peach," Bowser said, "Quick, crack this over my head."

Peach saw why Bowser told her to do it - his hair was still wet from  
their shower. She grabbed the pot and hurled it at Bowser's head. It shattered  
on his horns, splattering water all over him and the floor. Mario burst  
through the door at that moment. His red overalls were singed around the  
edges and scuff marks covered his brown shoes.

"Get back, Bowser!" Peach shrieked for effect. "Mario, help!"

"Bowser! You-a never learn-a do ya?" Mario's Italian accent echoed through  
the dungeon.

"You're a pain in the ass, plumber!" Bowser spat a stream of fire between  
Mario's feet. The little plumber deftly front-flipped over the flames and  
smashed his foot into Bowser's forehead. Bowser stumbled backwards, wrapping  
a possessive arm around Peach. She wanted to melt into his grasp again.  
Instead, she struggled.

"Put me down, you monster!"

Bowser bent to whisper in her ear, "You look sexy when you squirm."

She almost giggled, but managed to feign offense, "You're disgusting!"

"Last-a chance, Bowser! Let-a her go. There's a fire flower in-a my  
pocket." Mario said, his voice growing less jolly. He reached for his back  
pocket.

Peach lightly stomped Bowser's foot with her heel, their secretly-agreed  
signal for him to let her go. While Bowser pretended to hop around in pain,  
Peach ran to Mario's side. "Mario! Oh, thank goodness!" she sobbed, "They  
came while I was getting ready for bed...Bowser wanted to force me into  
a wedding!"

"Shh, it's-a all-a right now, a-Princess." Mario patted her back and  
took her hand. He looked over his shoulder at Bowser, who was still clutching  
his "injured" foot. "Ya better not-a move!"

"Fuck you and the pipe you came from," snarled Bowser.

The plumber gritted his teeth in anger. Peach could tell Mario wanted  
to deck the Koopa King. But he stiffened his shoulders and escorted her  
out instead, saying, "I'll-a fix you some-a pasta when-a we get a-back."  
She nodded in reply and glanced back to smile at Bowser. He grinned and  
winked, making a suggestive gesture with his tongue. Blushing, Peach faced  
forward to follow Mario out of the castle. The little plumber had no idea  
about how she spent the night. Bowser's troops reported that she'd been  
in the dungeon the entire time, being terrorized by their king.

Dawn broke as Mario and Peach stepped out of the castle. She could still  
feel Bowser's hands all over her skin, the fullness of his saurian phallus  
thrusting into her and the wet aftermath of his climax. She would feel  
those things again very soon. He was due to kidnap her again in two weeks.

And so the forbidden game continued.

**Author's Note:**

> NO REGRETS, NOT SORRY.


End file.
